


The Shadow You Know

by Korpuskat



Series: Demon!Kylo - Changes in Darkness [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cum Eating, Cum Inflation, Demon!Kylo, Dom!Kylo, M/M, Monster Boyfriend, Teratophilia, except more like Monster Coworker that Hux fucks sometimes, light biting, light bloodplay, light marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6281101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korpuskat/pseuds/Korpuskat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demon!Kylo AU, where Kylo and Hux fuck sometime prior to TFA. </p><p>Arms coated with feathers from wrist to shoulder, hands permanently dyed dark gray and nails sharpened, elongated into claws. A long, twisting pair of horns with black eyes and sharp teeth. A fucking tail- long and spindly, tipped with a tuft of black hair, just as soft as the hair on Kylo's head. Just as soft as the thin fur that covered from toe to knee- his feet long, nearly forcing the Knight to become digitigrade. The claws there even longer and sharper and fiercer than those on his hands. A monster from a child's fairy tale. If only his father could see him now, about to submit to this inhuman creature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shadow You Know

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in the summary: Kylo is literally part-monster in this. If that's not your thing, sorry! If that is your thing, I encourage you to read Changeling, more or less the 'part 1' to this, even though this would take place at some point within Changeling.

“I can assure you it all works.”

“I wasn’t sure if your _condition_ extended this far.” Hux palmed at Kylo’s long cock, inhumanly so. Not that much of the rest of him looked very human anymore, covered in patches of leathery black and gray skin, feathers, claws and stars knows what else. As for his cock, the head pointed like an arrow, not as rounded as a human’s is. Instead of being flushed red, it looked as though the tip had been dipped in black paint, the veins full of ink blood. The base was particularly thick, wide enough to make Hux think twice about this liaison, but tapered into a respectable girth at the head. Hux knew it really shouldn’t be as attractive as it was. 

If only his father could see him now, naked and hard for the thing in front of him. Arms coated with feathers from wrist to shoulder, hands permanently dyed dark gray and nails sharpened, elongated into claws. A long, twisting pair of horns with black eyes and sharp teeth. A fucking tail- long and spindly, tipped with a tuft of black hair, just as soft as the hair on Kylo's head. Just as soft as the thin fur that covered from toe to knee- his feet long, nearly forcing the Knight to become digitigrade. The claws there even longer and sharper and fiercer than those on his hands. A monster from a child's fairy tale. If only his father could see him now, about to submit to this inhuman creature.

“It would be best if you prepped yourself.”

Hux scowled and grabbed the bottle of lube anyway. “Why? So you can watch?”

Kylo grinned, revealing those needle-sharp, predator’s teeth. He raised one hand, curling his fingers- showing off the thick black talons that had once been fingernails. “I don’t think it would be particularly pleasant for you.” Hux blanched at the idea.

Kylo grabbed the lube as well, slicking his pointed cock. He trailed his claw tips carefully up the underside, familiar with his own shape and all too aware of the destructive power he held.

Hux reluctantly slipped his hand below his balls, rubbing at the sensitive skin of his perineum, finally moving farther down to press into himself, allowing a sigh to pass. The angle wasn’t doing any favors for his pleasure, effectiveness, or wrist, but at least it was something- which was more than Kylo was currently doing for him.

Kylo raised one eyebrow in accusation, silent though it was in Hux’s mind. Kylo reached out to him then, with the Force. He raised the hand not stroking his cock and wrapped dark tendrils of power around Hux’s hand, guiding his wrist to thrust harder, faster. How Kylo would’ve done it, had his claws not proved an issue. In the future he’d have remember to file them.

Hux’s reaction, however, was well worth it- someone, some _thing_ controlling his hand. Moving him how they wanted, stroking his prostate on their own time, adding another finger moments later. Hux’s hips shuddered down onto the fingers that were only partially his own. When Hux tipped his head back to moan, Kylo removed his hand, forcing it up towards Hux’s head- Hux only scowling at the loss, but Kylo could feel the whine build in Hux’s chest.

Kylo positioned himself, pressing that arrow headed cock against Hux’s entrance, slipping in easily at first- having to work and readjust, slide out and back in just a little to try and press the thick base inside. Though he’d never admit it, it had been years since Kylo had found physical company in anyone- it was a well-kept secret what became of darkside users, so finding anyone interested in someone as monstrous- physically- as Kylo proved difficult. To be the first person Kylo had been inside in so long, Hux was nearly too searingly hot and tight, to the point of being nearly painful.

Hux, however, marveled at the strange feeling that was holding him open– Kylo’s cock hot inside him, warmer than any human’s should be. Considering all the other weird bodily additions Kylo had developed, it shouldn’t have been surprising that an elevated body temperature was included in the mess. The entire experience was so delightfully foreign, so different than anything any bumbling underling could’ve done for him. The tipped head brushed pleasantly over his prostate, the point massaging him from the inside out, the increasing girth towards the base stretching pleasantly, opening him further than he’s ever been before. 

Best of all was Kylo’s dark claws digging into Hux’s hips, drawing pinpricks of blood, pulling him closer, burying himself deeper into Hux’s heat. Kylo was growling, primally, not even aware he was doing it- his eyes half-lidded as he watched his own cock disappear into Hux’s body.

Kylo began to roll his hips, tail twitching behind him- the tuft of black hair tickling Hux’s feet from where they were locked behind Kylo’s back. Hux’s hands found Kylo’s shoulders of their own accord, blunt human nails digging into rough, gray skin, ruffling the long, thick feathers that arched from the skin there. If having his feathers ruffled bothered Kylo, he made no word of it.

Instead, Kylo dropped his head, nipping and sucking marks into existence along Hux’s collarbones. It didn’t take much- his teeth were made to leave marks- his teeth leaving speckles of blood wherever they touched. Hux growled right back at him- aware of how visible these marks would be. One hand grabbed a knotted, black horn, wrenching Kylo’s head up by it, and catching Kylo’s mouth with his own. Sharp teeth easily shredded Hux’s lips, flooding their mouths with the metallic ring of blood. Kylo’s long, black tongue sliding into Hux’s mouth like a serpent, wrapping around Hux’s tongue, nearly sliding into Hux’s throat, choking him by length alone.

Kylo’s hand- still slick with lubricant, leathery, dark, the back dotted with short feathers- wrapped loosely, carefully around Hux’s cock. The texture alone making Hux shudder and moan into Kylo’s mouth. He broke away, daring to look at their joined bodies- the bird-like hand wrapped around his cock- those long, sharp talons so close to being able to slice him open, to gut him like an animal. The predatory teeth back to nipping at his neck, _he could rip out my throat like this._

Kylo laughed, low and guttural against Hux’s throat, losing whatever rhythm he’d had, fucking Hux with reckless abandon. His hand tightened around Hux’s cock, still careful to keep the points of his claws away- twisting his wrist with each stroke, Kylo’s slick tongue slithering along the hollow beneath Hux’s jaw, the long, thin tail wrapping possessively around one of Hux’s ankles. 

Kylo was whispering- physically or in his mind, both, or somewhere in between: _You hold yourself with such pride, and here you are being fucked by something less than human. What does that make you, Hux?_ He laughs again, teeth dragging over Hux’s earlobe, Hux shivering in the mix of sensations. _You want me to cum inside you- I can see it in your mind; don’t deny it. You want to be used and fucked and filled by this monster. What does that make you, Hux?_

Hux choked on a sob, trying desperately to dig his nails into the thick flesh on Kylo’s shoulders- scraping against the feather shafts- trying to find any ground at all in the mess of his reality. Maybe wake up from whatever horrid dream he’d willed himself into. How could he ever have expected to trust Kylo Ren- this beast with his body, his mind? _I won’t break anything I can’t fix, Hux._

Hux forced a laugh, breathing deep and fighting off the need to break apart in Kylo’s grip. “When have you ever done that before?”

 _Panels can be replaced._ Kylo’s hips snapped brutally, his teeth bared, growling into Hux’s ear- struggling to make Hux come undone. _Let me fill you up, Hux, just how you imagined it. Pour all my cum in you, make that stomach bulge from just my seed. Just mine, Hux. No one else could ever do that to you._ Hux moaned, head falling back- panting- hips and thighs shaking with being so close. _Fall apart and I’ll piece you back together, Hux. Cum for me._

The command broke him, the muscles of his back spasming and arching- mindlessly fucking himself back onto Kylo’s cock- sobbing through his orgasm, mindless noises falling from his lips. He could feel the hand that had scratched up his hip so nicely relocate to his head- holding him by his ginger hair- when his mind cleared he realized he was staring into black eyes, gleaming in their own power. He was fully back to his body when- Kylo’s hips stuttered, burying himself to the hilt, grinding mindlessly- 

Hux could _feel_ it. He could feel Kylo’s cum pouring, spilling into him, nearly burning hot and sliding impossibly deep, filling him as though he had been made for this singular purpose. Hux’s head dropped back onto his bed, one hand idly moving over his stomach- knowing, surely, that it wasn’t really distended, but stars if it didn’t feel like it. 

Slowly, Kylo’s cock softened- Hux was a little surprised it wasn’t retractable at this point. But as Kylo shifted away, intending to grab a towel and clean at least some of this mess up, his own cum slid out of Hux’s ass, making Hux gasp and clench- trying to hold it in. Kylo’s warm hand joined Hux’s on his abdomen, rubbing soothingly- pressing softly until Hux groaned. Just to incite discomfort, then trailing down, avoiding Hux’s surely over sensitive cock, gathering some of his own cum up off the bed- coating his claws in pearlescent liquid. 

He moved it between his fingers, watched how it reacted, clumped. He raised his hand to Hux’s lips- impassive, resting the claws there- “You shouldn’t let it go to waste.” 

Something approaching a wry smile curved at Hux’s mouth. “Just surprised it’s white.” He tongue peaked out, drawing one sharp nail into his mouth, sucking it clean. “Thought it would be black like the rest of you.”

Kylo hummed, letting Hux clean the next finger, reveling in the texture and softness of Hux’s tongue. “I’m not all dark.”

“You mean you’ll get even weirder?”

“Oh, yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> [ My Tumblr.](http://korpuskat.co.vu/) Feel free to talk about kinks, themes, AUs, etc. with me- or just tell me to write faster. ;-;


End file.
